A Strange Anime Mixup
by peacock1969
Summary: Hey, braelynnway doin this story! It isn't only Blue exorcist and Ohshc. It's also Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and my own anime I made up called Fantasy. When a strange infestation of demons start invading Ouran Academy, it's up to the Host Club, the exorcists, the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and the Fantasy to defeat these deadly foes. I will add more characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I decided to wright another story (This is braelynnway, by the way). It includes three of my favorite animes, Ouran High School Host Club, Blue Exorcist, and Fairy Tail (Also a few OCs). I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I've only seen the first 48 episodes of Fairy Tail, due to netflix, so I only know Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy being part of the strongest team, so I don't know if I got them all, but stick with me.**

Fairy Tail's strongest team was brought into a meeting for an announcement they don't know about yet.

"Man, we were supposed to do an awesome job today. Why did Macarov decide to take us out?" Natsu groaned in irritation.

Macarov walked into the room. "I have an important announcement," he said.

"Yeah, we get that, but what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"A problem has shown up in a highschool many miles from here," Macarov said.

"What kind of problem?" Lucy asked.

"I hope it has to do with fish!" Happy said falling into one of his daydreams about fish.

"No, Happy. It does not involve fish," Macarov said. "However, it's been said, the place is starting to be invaded with demons," he said.

"Demons?" they all asked in unision.

"Yes, demons. They are creatures who can't be seen by the human eye, unless you've been marked by one," Macarov said.

"Then how are we supposed to fight them if we can't even see them?" Gray asked.

Makarov pulled out a package of contacts and handed them to them. "These are special demon-spotting contacts. They will mark demons by making them red. Use them wisely and use only _this_ solution for cleaning them," he said pulling out a bottle and handing them to Erza. "You will be departing tonight at 6:00," he said.

"Wait, we're gonna be walking there, right?" Natsu asked.

00000

"Listen up!" Yukio said catching the class's attention. "We have had sighting of demons at Ouran Academy, so we will be needing to go there today," he said.

"Oh, so it's like we're going on a field trip?" Rin asked smiling. His tail wagged happily from side to side.

"Yes, we can consider it a field trip, but we're still going to be learning and fighting," Yukio said earning groans from the class.

"I think this is a great opportunity to learn about new demons!" Shiemi said happily. She was the only one who didn't groan.

"Shiemi's right. There might be new demons to learn about, so all of you need to pay attention," Yukio said.

"Man, all this talk about learning is making my head hurt," Rin complained.

00000

**A/N: These are my OCs. It's technically characters from an anime I'm wanting to make. I might make a fanfiction all about there life, but it's going to be under Httyd fanfiction.**

**Masahiko****: The main character in this anime. Jet black hair, red eyes, has fangs, and scales.**

**Gender: male**

**Karumon****: Is Masahiko's crush. Blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Gender: female**

**Kendora****: Vampire. Red hair and red eyes.**

**Gender: female**

**Yorudon****: Werewolf. Brown hair and green eyes.**

**Gender: male**

**Arekusa****: Karumon's best friend. Purple hair and pink eyes.**

**Gender: female**

**Koneko****: Cat witch. Black hair, green eyes, black cat ears, black tail. Has the ability to change into a cat.**

**Gender: female**

**Hikari****: Fire furry. Dark blue, one yellow eye, one purple eye, looks like a cat. Has fire power and can talk. Not human, is a furry. Is Masahiko's pet.**

**Gender: male**

**Dato****: Earth furry. White with brown ears, yellow-green eyes, resembles a cotton ball with a face, legs, and tail. Has earth power. Can talk. Is Karumon's pet**

**Gender: male**

**Kaze****: Air furry. looks like a husky with wings, has blue eyes. Has air power. Can talk. Is Yorudon's pet.**

**Gender: male**

**Mizu****: Water furry. Looks like a chibi water dragon, Light blue, Dark blue hair and tail, large ears, and pink eyes. Can talk. Is Arekusa's pet.**

**Gender: female**

Hikari ran into Masahiko's room. It was already late in the afternoon, and he was still surprisingly sleeping. The furry saw him and huffed in irritation. This boy sleeps way too much. He hopped onto Masahiko's bed and pawed at his face. "Master. Master, wake up," he whispered.

"I don't want to get up, Mom," Masahiko mumbled.

Hikari huffed again then started jumping on his stomach.

Masahiko's eyes opened and spotted Hikari. "AHH! CAT!" he yelled then he realized it was Hikari. "Oh, it's only you," he said in relief then sratched Hikari behind the ear.

Hikari pressed up against his hand wanting to feel the sweet sensation of his hands even more.

"You really shouldn't scare me like that, you know," Masahiko said. He has a huge fear of cats, especially after he was changed into one by Koneko. Some consider it weird for him to have Hikari as his pet since Hikari looks like a cat. He doesn't purr, meow, or hiss. He can growl and do a cute roar. But Masahiko didn't pick him because of looks (He definitely didn't). He picked him because of his incredible fire power.

"Oh, speaking of scaring, Kendora wants you up and ready. She has an announcement to tell you. I heard it has to do with monsters," Hikari said.

"Really? Ok, I'll go get ready," Masahiko said.

After he got ready and ate he went to Kendora's house, which the rest of the group was there.

"Hey, so you finally decided to show up after all?" Yorudon asked.

Masahiko grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I kind of got side-tracked in my sleeping schedule," he chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to see you here," Karumon said. "Now we can discuss what I heard."

Masahiko went to sit with the group and Hikari went to his other furry friends to chat with them.

"Now, we have had reports of demons roaming around a school. It's known as Ouran Academy," Karumon started.

"Wait, demons?" Yorudon asked confusedly. "Don't those stay in hell where Satan lives?"

"Yes, but they got out somehow and migrated to the school," Karumon said.

"Well, since we technically live in the Fantasy, I would have no doubt that these demons came out. We've seen many other Fantasy creatures, including me, Yorudon, Kendora, Hikari, Dato, Kaze, And Mizu, so I'm sure demons are believable," Koneko said.

"Yes. And we are going to go out there to defeat those demons and rid the school of their fear," Karumon said followed by their cheers.

**A/N: So what do you think of my OCs so far? I hope you like them and this chapter. Read and review please?**

**braelynnway out XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update. I was about to post it a few days ago, but my computer turned off, therefore deleting my chapter. It made me so mad. It took me 3 days to right it. Ergh, well here's chapter two.**

Tamaki wasn't focussing properly during host club hours, due to some weird creatures running around. They scared some of the girls out of the club, but some couldn't even see them. They've been around for at least a week. He noticed the twins could see them, too. They would sometimes flip out and hug each other, causing some of the guests to ask them why they were freaking out like that. They would answer saying: We thought up a new brotherly love skit. So the girls started swooning over them whenever they did that. He could also tell, Haruhi was noticing them, too, but she would act like they weren't even there. She would glance at them then continue with her business. But Kyoya, Honey, and Mori seemed to not notice them at all. Although, Kyoya usually focusses on his work instead of other things.

"Tamaki-san?" asked a girl snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to face her. "Are you feeling alright? You don't seem as active as you used to be," the brunette asked worriedly.

"Why, of course I'm alright, my beuatiful angel. I just haven't gotten enough sleep, because I couldn't keep you out of my mind last night," he said causing her and the other girls around him to swoon with hearts in their eyes.

"Their right, Senpai. You're not as active as you used to be. Are you honestly ok?" Haruhi asked as she walked by with a couple boxes in her arms.

Tamaki peered at her over the couch. "Haruhi, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

Haruhi stared at him for a moment thinking it through. She sighed and places the boxes down in a chair. "Ok," she said. Tamaki led her to the changing room.

"Is Haruhi in trouble?" a girl asked.

"Did he do something wrong?"

00000

Tamaki turned Haruhi towards him. "Do you see them, too?" he asked.

Haruhi gave him a blank look. "See what, Senpai?" she asked.

"Those weird creatures running around, scaring people," he answered.

"Oh, those? Yeah, what about 'em" she asked as if nothing was wrong about demons.

"Well, you don't seem affected by them. Why is that?" he asked staring her in the eye.

"Well, I've always seen them. I don't know why they're suddenly scaring people," she answered.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he backed away from her. "You-you've always seen them?! Since you were born?!"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, is that a big deal?" she asked.

"No, no," he said then sighed. "You may be dismissed now," he said shooing her out the room.

Haruhi looked back at him before turning back to the guests. "That was weird," she mumbled.

00000

"I'm never riding a stupid plane again," Natsu complained while walking down the road to their hotel.

"You say that everytime, Natsu," Happy said walking by his side.

"Well, this time, I actually mean it. I'm walking when we go back home," he said.

"Just suck it up, flame-brain," Gray said.

Natsu suddenly snapped out of it and got up in his face. "You wanna say that to my face, flashy pervert?"

Lucy grabbed between the two and split them apart. "This is no time for gambling. Right now, we need to get to the hotel, get unpacked, and go to school," she said.

"Geez, miss bossy. You don't have to be so rude," Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Shut it, stupid cat!" Lucy said.

Erza stopped walking and put her arm out, causing Natsu to run into it and hit his nose.

"Ow! Why did you stop so suddenly?!" he yelled while holding his nose.

Erza pointed at a building. "We're here," she said.

They all looked up at the extremely large hotel.

"It looks pretty fancy," Gray said.

"Aye," Happy agreed shakily.

"It must cost a fortune," Lucy said.

"Aye."

00000

The ex-wires made it to their hotel, also, which just ends up being the same one as the Fairy Tail; but they don't know that.

"Ok," Yukio said turning to the exorcists in training. "This is where we're going to be staying. "The plans are: You get to your room, unpack, then meet up with me. I will tell the rest of the plan then," he said. "We're going to be staying in pairs. Izumo and Shiemi. You will be rooming with each other. **(A/N: I don't remember Bon's real name, so I'm keeping it at Bon)** Bon and Konekomaru. Shima and... " he glanced at Shima then Shura. The only two left. "Uh, you can room with yourself. Same with you, Shura. Rin and I will room together. Now, go to your room and unpack," he ordered. They all split up to go to their rooms.

00000

"So, this is Ouran Academy?" Natsu asked. They were standing outside the gates of the school and had finished unpacking at the hotel.

"It's pretty!" Happy exclaimed.

"I think you need to stay in my backpack, little buddy," Natsu said.

"Aye!' Happy exclaimed and hopped in Natsu's backpack.

"Why is it pink?" Gray asked.

"Maybe it's a school for girls," Natsu suggested.

"Then why are _we_ here?" Gray asked.

"It's not a school for girls, guys. it's a school for both," Lucy said.

"Then we better get going. We've already missed first period," Erza said. Then they walked through the gates of the school.

00000

'Why does that guy have pink hair?' Hikaru thought as Natsu and Lucy entered their classroom. They were the first-years in their group, which was a strange coinsidence.

"Class, welcome our newest students, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. They will be staying here for at least a month, so try to be as kind as you can," the teacher said eyeing the twins, ewho grined at him.

Natsu sat by the twins and Lucy sat by Haruhi.

The teacher started on the assignment for the day. During the first few minutes, the twins were drawing small doodles or passing notes. Natsu wasn't really the learning type, either, so he sighed and rested his head on his propped up hand. Kaoru nudged Hikaru then pointed at Natsu.

Hikaru leaned toward Natsu. "So, are you the new kid?" he asked.

Natsu looked at them and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah," he said dragging the "e".

"Well, I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru," said Hikaru.

Kaoru looked at him frowning. "Actually, it's the other way around. He's Kaoru and I'm Hikaru," he said.

Hikaru turned to face Kaoru. "No, I'm pretty sure Mom named me Hikaru and you Kaoru," he said.

Haruhi and Lucy looked over at them.

They continued with their little arguement, eaving Natsu completely confused.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and pointed at Hikaru. "That's Hikaru," she pointed at Kaoru. "And that's Kaoru," she said.

The twins frowned at her. "Why do you always have to take the fun out of it?" they asked in unision.

"Because you're confusing the poor kid," she answered.

They sighed then turned back to Natsu. "So, what do you say about joining a club?" they asked.

Natsu saw Haruhi shaking her head, no then he looked back at them. "What kind of club is it?" he asked.

The twins got devilish grins. "A club where handsome guys with too much time on their hands, entertain the ladies, who also have too much time on their hands," the answered.

Natsu thought about it for a moment then glanced at Lucy. "Entertain ladies, huh?" he mumbled then snapped his gaze back to the twins. "I'll do it!"

Haruhi slapped her forehead.

00000

"Pink? Why pink?" Masahiko asked, standing outside the gates of Ouran Academy.

"How should we know?" Karumon asked. "We didn't make this school."

"I think it's pretty!" Mizu exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"You think _everything's _pretty," Masahiko said.

"Yeah, so butt out, seahorse," Hikari said rudely.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, cat," she shot back at him.

"Ok, before any fighting begins, how about you get into our bags," Arekusa said picking up Mizu and putting her in her backpack.

Karumon put Dato in _her _bag, Masahiko put Hikari in his bag, and Yorudon put Kaze in his bag.

"This is very uncomfortable," Hikari complained while shifting around in Masahiko's bag.

"Well, get over it, whiney," Masahiko said and slipped his backpack on. "Well, let's go," he said.

"Hold it!" Kendora ordered and threw a cloak at him. "You need to wear this," she said.

"Fine," Masahiko complained and placed his bag down to put on the cloak.

"You too, Koneko," she said tossing another cloak at her. "We don't want people seeing your cat appendages."

Koneko slipped the cloak on to cover her ears and tail.

"Now we can go," Kendora declared.

00000

Masahiko, Karumon, and Arekusa ended up in the same class, which happens to be, Haruhi, the twins, Lucy, and Natsu's class. It was the beginning of third period so people were talking, but when they entered, they all quieted down and stared.

The teacher stood up and introduced them, then they went to go take their seats. Karumon sat by Lucy, who sat in the back corner, Arekusa sat by Haruhi, who sat in the front., Masahiko sat by Hikaru, who sat by Kaoru in the middle of the classroom.

Hikaru kept giving him silent stares, making Masahiko nervious. After a few minutes of staring, Masahiko couldn't take it anymore. "Will you please stiop staring at me?!" he whispered.

"Why do you wear a cloak?" Hikaru asked ignoring his question.

"I have... a weird skin condition?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"What kind of skin condition?" Kaoru asked, butting in.

"A kind I don't want to talk about," Masahiko answered.

"Are you loosing skin, to where you can only see the muscle?" Hikaru asked.

Masahiko cocked an eyebrow. "What? No," he said.

"Then what kind is it?" the asked in unision.

"Like I said, I don't want to talk about it," he answered.

"Do you want to join a club with us," they asked out of the blue.

"A club?" Masahiko asked cocking an eyebrow again.

"Yeah, it's where handsome guys with too much time on their hands-"

"-entertain the ladies, who _also_ have too much time on their hands," they said finishing their sentences for each other.

"Entertain ladies? Well, how would I join that club if you don't even know I'm handsome?" he asked.

"Hmm... hey Haruhi?" they called.

Haruhi looked up at them from her paper she was writing. "Yes?" she asked.

"Does this guy seem handsome to you?" Hikaru asked.

Harhi looked at him. She saw the faint, red glow of his eyes. They were handsome eyes, despite the color. "Sure," she answered plainly then went back to her paper.

"Then that settles it," Kaoru said.

"You will be the dark type," Hikaru said.

"Wait! I never said I agreed to it!" Masahiko shot back.

"Well, when you asked about how would you join if we didn't know if you were handsome or not, we knew you were wanting to join," they said.

Masahiko sighed. "I guess I will," he admitted.

"Yay! Now, it starts before school, after school, and during lunch hours. Don't be late," they said.

**A/N: I know, I didn't put too much of the Blue Exorcist in this one, but I'll be sure to put more in. So review!**

**braelynnway out XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, here I am with a new chapter. You know, I'm doing this to please some anime lovers but I'm not getting any reviews except from Guest, who stopped reviewing. So, now, I'm doing this just to do this, so if you want to review, I'm fine with that, and if you don't I'm still fine with that. Now, chapter 3. (Sighs in disappointment)**

The ex-wires met up with Yukio in his and Rin's room for the rest of the plan.

"Here's the plan for the time we're staying at Ouran Academy: We will go to school, make friends, and learn. If you see any high-level demons, then that will be the inly time to attack. Otherwards, don't attack anything or act suspicious," he said then eyed Rin, who was looking off in the distance, thinking about God knows what. "Which means no taking out your sword, Rin," he said giving Rin a skeptical glare.

Rin snapped his attention to him and nodded his head. "Yes, Teacher," he said sarcastically.

"I will not be known as your teacher while we're here. For now on, I am just a friend," Yukio corrected, then he looked back at the rest of them. "Tomorrow, you will be going to school. For today, you will be exploring the city for any shops, restaraunts, or anything that will help us. Now go off to explore," he concluded.

They all departed, except for Rin and Yukio. Rin walked over to Yukio. "Do you really think we should be going to school? I was really hoping we would get away from learning for a while and kicking demon asses," Rin said colliding his fist with the palm of his hand and grinning maliciously.

Yukio picked up his guns and stuck them in their sheaths, then turned to Rin. "Nope, we're going to school."

Rin frowned and looked up to the side. "Dammit, you bastard," he mumbled.

"But don't worry~" Yukio said placing a hand on his twin's shoulder and smiling at him. "~you've got Kuro to watch over you."

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "But, we left him back at our dorm."

Yukio smirked at him.

Rin backed away a little. "You didn't! You snuck him on the plane?!" Rin asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Yukio said glancing behind Rin.

Rin turned around and spotted Kuro sitting down, with a huge grin on his face. 'Hi, Rin!' he said happily.

A huge smile grew on Rin's face, and he ran over to hug his cat. "Kuro!" Then he directed his gaze to Yukio. "How did you know, I wasn't going to sleep well without him?" he asked happily.

"Actually, I brought him incase you needed bakup," Yukio corrected.

Rin pursed out his bottom lip. "Are you saying, I'll need to be saved by a cat?"

"Not exactly... but when you put it that way... yes," Yukio said walking passed them, but stopped to pet Kuro's head. "Now, go out and do what I told you before I buy a plane ticket to excort you back to True Cross," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Rin kept his lip pursed as he stroked Kuro's head. "Four-eyed mole," he mumbled.

00000

Lucy didn't know what it was about that guy, but something was telling her he was a demon. He wasn't marked in red, but that was probably due to the black cloak he wore. She eyed Masahiko as he talked to the twins. How could he get along with them so well? They were annoying. She could understand Natsu getting along with them, but this guy didn't seem like the type to get all into trouble-makers like them.

She continued to look at him, when something black poked out of his backpack. Her eyes widened. It looked like a cat head. It stretched out a paw and tapped Masahiko on the leg. Masahiko responded by holding a finger up to him. The cat huffed in irritation, then submerged back in the bag. Then she looked at Arekusa. She seemed content in her work, but she saw _her_ bag stir. Arekusa leaned down and said something to her bag.

"Calm down, Mizu. You'll get out soon," she had whispered. Lucy was close enough to hear her.

_RIIIINNNGGG!_

Well, time for lunch. Lucy stood up and was about to exit the room, when she heard some of the girls squealing about going to the Host club. She remembered hearing the twins talking to Natsu about it, but she never heard where it was located. So she asked them politely, which they answered: Music Room #3.

Might as well go.

00000

Lucy walked down the hall trying to find the music room, those girls had told her about. She decided to follow the twins, but had to stop to get a sac lunch from her locker, so now she was lost.

She Walked hopelessly down the halls, then heard a girl squeal. She ran in that direction and found... Music Room #3. She opened the door, but when she did, rose petals flew out, which confused her. Inside were many girls all over the room, and some boys entertaining them. One was a small blonde who looked like he would be a preschooler, another was a tall stoic man with jet black hair, then a tall blonde man, then... the twins, Natsu, Haruhi, Masahiko, and _Gray?! _What was _he_ doing here?!

"Gray?" she asked catching the boy's attention.

"Oh, hey Lucy," he waved at her. "What brings you here today?"

"I came looking for Natsu," she said bringing her glance to the pink haired boy, who was surrounded by girls. For some reason, it made her jealous to see other girls around him.

The tall blonde noticed her and left his group of girls to walk over to her. He leaned down to her level and pulled out a red rose. "Why hello there, my princess. You must be new here," he said. It was more of a question, so Lucy nodded while accepting the rose. "Well, let me escort you through the Host Club and teach you our wondrous ways." He placed a hand on her back and started walking. "This club is known for the handsome boys that care for the beautiful girls." He stopped walking when he got to a pink couch and knelt down to her level. "How would you like to be a new guest of mine?" he asked giving her a sweet smile.

Lucy frowned. This reminded her of the fake salamander. "Are you trying to use a charm spell on me?" she asked.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Charm spell?" he asked.

"You know, magic spells used to get the women to like you," she said as if it was as plain as day.

The blonde only blinked. "Uh... no. I don't think i'm using magic," he said

A squeal was heard from the other side of the room. "A cat!" came a happy girl voice.

Lucy and the blonde looked in the direction the squeal came from and saw a group of girls surrounding a small, black cat scowling at them. That was the cat she saw earlier from Masahiko's backpack.

"I'm not a cat! I'm a furry," the cat thing said.

"It talks?!" many of the girls asked.

Lucy frowned while staring at the cat. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name," she said directing her statemet to the blonde.

"Oh! My apologies! A true gentleman should always introduce himself properly," he responded then bowed. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. At your service, milady,"

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki. I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she replied.

Another squeal was heard. "Another cat!"

Lucy and Tamaki directed their attention to them. Happy was on a table making cute faces to the girls, while Natsu sat back and relaxed. Tamaki sweat-dropped as he looked at the two new cats.

"I don't remember cats being in the club," he said.

Natsu noticed Lucy and smiled at her. "Hey, Lucy! Come sit over here with us!" he said tapping on the chair beside him.

Tamaki looked at her then at him, then back at her, then him, and her. "You two know each other?" he asked.

"Of course! She's my best friend!" Natsu replied causing Lucy to blush a little.

"Aye!" Happy replied causing some of the girls to gasp.

"He talks too!"

Tamaki only smiled and lightly pushed her towards Natsu. "Maybe you should spend time with your boyfriend," he said and sat her down in the chair beside Natsu.

"But I'm not-" before she could finish, Tamaki was already talking with other girls.

00000

"So, why do you wear a cloak?" a girl asked Masahiko.

"Well, you see, I have this skin condition that's really embarrassing to show other people," he lied.

"Oh, well, I bet you have a beautiful face," another said.

"I don't need a beautiful face to please you lovely ladies," he said lifting one of the girls head up from under the chin to look at him. "All I need is my personality."

The girl blushed deeply. "Oh my gosh! you're so much like Tamaki-san! I bet you could easily replace him!" she said.

Tamaki heard and in a split second, was in his emo corner, sulking. Darkness shrouded him and he started poking the wall helplessly.

"I wouldn't say I'm like him. I'm more like my own person," Masahiko said.

Again Tamaki heard and was out of his emo corner, and went back to entertaining his ladies.

"Masater! Master!" Hikari yelled running to Masahiko. He leapt into his lap and pressed up against Masahiko's chest. "Those girls are chasing me everywhere and calling me a cat. Can I please show them a lesson?" he pleaded.

Masahiko patted his head. "No, just say you _are_ a cat," he said.

One of the girls cocked her head to the side. "Is _that_ a cat?" she asked.

"No, he just looks like one. Where I got him, he was in a tribe of creatures called furries. They're pretty intelligent creatures," he said. "Most of the time," he mumbled.

"Do all furries look like cats?" another girl asked.

"No, they come in different forms. I jusy ended up with _this_ one," he said.

"What do the others look like?" the girl asked.

"Well, one of my friends has one that looks like a husky, but small and has wings," he said.

"Wings?! So they're like fantasy creatures?" the other girl asked.

"Not like, they _are_ Fantasy creatures," Masahiko said.

The girls sweat-dropped as they stared at him with confusion.

"Here, let me explain. There's another world where creatures that kids dream up become a reality," he started. "Those creatures include: unicorns, dragons, manticores, hydras, and all sorts of other fairytales."

Natsu heard him talking about all that and was immediately interested.

"You see, the real world and the Fantasy world was cut off from each other. But a special being of both Fantasy and Human, would break the wall separating the two worlds. Therefore, the Fantasy creatures can cross into the human world and the humans can cross into the Fantasy world," Masahiko said.

All the people in the music room were now surrounding him. He sweat-dropped as he noticed.

"So, this Fantasy realm, cut off the dragons from coming into the real world?" Natsu asked.

Masahiko looked at him. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Wow, I guess we were wrong about calling you the dark type," the twins said. "You should be the story type," the declared happily.

Masahiko sweat-dropped again. "Story type?"

"Yes, I agree with the twins," said Tamaki, popping up out of nowhere. "You obviously don't act like the dark type. And you tell great stories, so... I now declare you story type!" he yelled pointing at Masahiko.

"Oh, please!" came a sqeaky girl voice. Then an engine started and part of the the floor started rising.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing, it's just Renge," Kyoya said as if it was nothing.

"This place might actually be more insane than our guild," Lucy said to herself.

Renge's annoying laugh erupted the room and the floor stopped moving. The girl, knwon as Renge, was standing atop the platform. "Is that the best you can come up with?" she asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Renge.

"Well, what would _you_ suggest?" the twins asked.

"Well, obviously, he doesn't like telling stories, so we need to find something that suits him," Renge answered.

"Well, I could honestly care less of what type of host I am?" Masahiko said.

"That's it!" Renge said. "You will be the careless type!"

"Huh?" For some reason, Masahiko couldn't stop sweat-dropping.

**A/N: So, this is my third chapter. Hope you liked (If you even looked at it).**


	4. Chapter 4, the new Kid

**A/N: So, since this story is a mixture of animes, I thought I should bring more in. Thanks for the wonderful reviews (if i had any).**

"Have any of you heard about that new kid? I heard he's really cute," said a girl walking down the hall to one of her friends. Rumors have been spreading like a wildfire about another new kid. _Jeez, how many new people are gonna show up today? _Haruhi thought as she walked down the hall. Club activities were done for the day so she was currently on her way home. The halls were suddenly empty at the one she was at, which made it quiet. She could possibly hear a fly from ten feet away.

"Oh wow! you're one very symmetrical boy," came a familiar voice from behind, making her stiffen. But how did she not hear him?

"Hikaru, it's not very nice to sneak up on me. And you know I'm a girl," she said without looking back at him.

"Hm, that's quite a shocker. First you claim I'm someone that I'm not, then you say you're actually a girl," said the Hitachiin.

Haruhi sighed in irritation and turned to face him but was immediately shocked at what she saw. It _wasn't_ Hikaru. It was a boy with raven black hair with three stripes on the left side, golden eyes, and a skateboard. "B-but you sounded like..." she stuttered. Why did he sound exactly like Hikaru?

"Name's Kid," he introduced taking a few steps toward her. "Death the Kid."

00000

THE NEXT MORNING

Rin stared at the school with a huge grin on his face. "Oh wow! Yukio, look at this place!" he exclaimed.

"It isn't as big as True Cross Academy, but I'm sure we'll fit in," Yukio said smiling.

"It's so pretty!" Shiemi said as she walked up to Rin's side.

Izumo scoffed. "It's not that impressive," she stated lamely.

Shima smirked lightly. "I wonder if there are any pretty girls," he thought out loud.

"Aren't you training to be a priest?" Bon asked.

"A priest can dream too," Shima replied crossing his arms.

Yukio shook his head. "Well, let's go on in. We can't waist time here," he said and led the group in.

00000

Lucy sighed. Class here was hard. Natsu seemed to be getting along with the twins very well. What's strange is, one of them sounds like him. Could they be long lost brothers? Of course not. That's ridiculous.

Erza had mention that she wanted to check out the Host Club to see what it was like. Especially after she had mentioned Tamaki. She claimed she had run into him on her way to lunch. He had told her he was in a hurry.

"Attention class," the teacher spoke up. Lucy looked up to the front of the class to see six kids she's never seen before at the front. One was a boy with bluish-black hair and bright blue eyes, then one standing next to him with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes, then a girl with blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and green eyes, then another girl with blonde hair that went underneath her chin with blue eyes, then another girl with blonde hair that went down a little passed her shoulders, and finally a boy with jet black hair with three white stripes covering only the left side of his hair and golden eyes. "This is Rin-" she said gesturing to the blue haired boy. "-Yukio-" to the brown haired. "-Shiemi-" green eyed blonde. "-Elizabeth-" short haired blonde. "-Patricia-" long haired blonde. "-and Death the Kid. They will be new in this class, so I expect you treat them caringly," the teacher said. "Now, you kids go find a seat to sit in."

Death the Kid? Who names their child 'Death the Kid'? Lucy thought.

"Man, how many new kids are we gonna have in these two days?" she heard Haruhi ask.

Death the Kid looked around the room for a spot to sit, but his eyes stopped on Hikaru and Kaoru. Lucy could swear she saw sparkles in his eyes. Just another insane person. She shook her head as she continued her work.

Shiemi, Rin, and Yukio all sat in the back by Masahiko. Patricia, Elizabeth, and Death the Kid sat a few seats away from the twins. Lucy couldn't help but notice Death the Kid keeps glancing at the twins. Maybe he's homosexual and is into twins.

**A/N: Ok, I'm ending it here. I just wanted to finally get them all in and I have recently started watching Soul Eater so I will bring random anime characters from different animes I watch. Who knows? I might even bring in some of the Clannad folks in. But I doubt that. I'm not really into it that much. Well, see you next chapter.**


End file.
